exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhira Scarlet
Zhira Scarlet is the Future Child of Shiruka and Celena Scarlet and one of the first Future Children. Story Offer your Life Zhira's father died soon after her birth, leaving a heartbroken Celena to raise her. However, Celena was soon after also taken from her, leaving Zhira, lost and without parents, to be raised by Jida Zaporya. Driven to despair, she traveled to the past using a sacrificial Ritual, attempting to save her father. However, the attempt results in Shiruka's death and Celena's survival, just as it was meant to be ; and as Zhira saves her mother, she scatters into dust due to the sacrificial nature of her Ritual, thus driving her in the void between worlds, the Sea of Oblivion, seemingly for eternity. A Second Chance Zhira was later raised from the depths by Daren Tuule into the Empty Realm. Daren confessed to having sent her parents, now both alive, to that realm for all eternity, and gave Zhira a second chance as a way to atone. Lost and confused, Zhira rejoiced and returned to her family, but Daren's torment intrigued her, and she spoke with the mysterious man. Learning that Daren would sacrifice his life as well for the world's well-being, Zhira refused another sacrifice and, with the help of Transcendants who also owed their life to Daren, devised a Ritual in order to protect him as he died, accomplishing a miracle and freeing the world from a dangerous Divergence Catalyst while saving Daren's existence. Facing the END Daren and Zhira, now lovers, observed the presence of new Future Children and helped with recruiting many of them such as Amaranth Dawne, Alana Evlene or Hitomi Crimson. They also encountered Evaelle, an Angel who helped Daren in saving Zhira, and the mischievous Demon God Sierra Nolovic, who joined them in their endeavors. Zhira also kept watch over her younger, impulsive Demon God brother Kushar Scarlet, who inherited most of their family's power thanks to Zhira's intervention, an formed a bond with him despite not having a brother in her initial timeline. As Inferno devolved into a civil war, she swore to protect those around him from that war, including Sierra herself. Appearance Zhira is a tan-skinned woman with scarlet eyes and deep crimson hair. She dresses in purple ritualist clothings. Like her father, her skin is inscribed with scar-like inscriptions that allow her to make pacts easily and acquire power from ritualistic magic. Her arm is twisted, as she bore Shiruka's cursed tie to Sorath in the future. She possesses the ability to shape-shift into a Dragon, although it uniquely possesses purple scales rather than red ones, probably referring to Shiruka's own color scheme. Personality Zhira is impulsive, self-sacrificial and reckless, jumping into danger without regards for her personal safety. A daredevil with a fiery temper, she is borderline suicidal and does not hesitate to perform life-threatening Rituals to obtain what she wants. Much like her father, she usually distances herself from others by pretending to be cruel and uncaring, but shows a much softer side towards those she loves. Zhira is extremely devoted to her family, especially Shiruka whom she idolizes, and protective of Kushar. She is all-around slightly bossy and dislikes being given orders, showing a fiercely independent side, especially with the slightly controlling Daren. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Zhira, born of two terrifying fighters, has naturally inherited from their talent, and it is only amplified by Dragon blood and Ammarrian Demon blood flowing in her veins. * Keen Intellect: Zhira possesses her father's genius mind and talent for almost paranoid preparation. * Master Ritualist: Due to her intellect, she knows over a thousand rituals, languages, Runes and incantations, which make her a terrifying foe. * Exorcist Expertise: Zhira also has immense knowledge in the domain of the supernatural, especially when it comes to antagonistic creatures. * Demon God Powers: Although never demonstrated, it is possible Zhira could access the same powers as her father by slicing away her arm. * Demon Magic: Although never demonstrated, Zhira most likely can access powerful Fire manipulation and cast spells as her mother does. * Armor Use: She can summon content of the Madigan Armory just like her mother does. * Dragon Transformation: She can transform into a Dragon due to belonging to the Madigan Bloodline. Storylines * Memories Mending importantly features Zhira. Trivia * Zahira is an African name that can mean radiant or dazzling. Category:Character Category:Ammarra Category:Empty Realm Category:Future Child Category:Kuri Category:Madigan